La vie continue
by LAurore
Summary: La vie de Lily, Karen et Andy après la mort de Keith... Avec bien sûr l'apparition de Lucas, Brooke, Dan, Jamie... Genres : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance. J'espère que vous aimerez :) COMPLETE !
1. Chapitre 1 : Départ

**Bonjour, en attendant que l'inspiration me revienne pour _No Matter What_, une fic _Mentalist,_ voici une fic sur _OTH_ écrite fin 2009 ! Autant vous dire que ça date un peu LOL Mais bon, en regardant de nouveau la série sur NT1, et bien voilà, je me suis replongée dedans et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'ai même pas partagée sur , alors voilà qui est fait ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir :)**

* * *

DEPART

La nuit commençait à tomber. Les jours étaient de plus en plus en courts. L'hiver approchait à grands pas.

Un feu de cheminée brûlait chez Karen. La petite Lily, âgée de quelques mois, dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Karen l'admirait, un brin nostalgique. Elle lui rappelait tellement Keith…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la fit soudain sortir de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et découvrit Lucas qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

— Salut maman !

— Chuuut ! fit Karen en posant son index devant ses lèvres. Ta sœur vient de s'endormir…

— Désolé…

Lucas regarda sa petite sœur endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la trouvait si mignonne… Karen le poussa à sortir de la chambre. Elle tira la porte derrière eux, puis s'empressa de prendre Lucas dans ses bras.

— Oh, je suis contente que tu sois là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Moi aussi maman.

Ils se séparèrent.

— Ça se passe bien à la fac ?

— Super !

Lucas ouvrit le frigidaire et prit une bouteille d'eau, tandis que Karen ramassait les quelques jouaient appartenant à Lily qui traînaient dans la cuisine.

— Je suis contente pour toi. J'avais peur que sans le basket…

— Non, ça va. Je t'assure. Coach c'est pas mal non plus. Et Whitey est super.

Karen acquiesça. Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Karen avait la tête basse. Elle paraissait songeuse. Lucas s'en inquiéta.

— Ça ne va pas maman ?

Karen releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Lucas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Lucas plissa le front, inquiet. Karen s'assit autour de la table et invita Lucas à la rejoindre.

— J'ai décidé de vendre le café.

Lucas ne put cacher sa surprise.

— Pourquoi !? Si c'est parce que ça te donne trop de travail, je peux arrêter la fac et t'aider avec Lily !

— Non c'est pas ça Lucas. J'ai envie de partir. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, tu comprends…

Lucas dévisageait sa mère, un peu déçu mais compréhensif.

— Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux plus rester ici.

Lucas hocha la tête.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Karen acquiesça.

* * *

Le soleil rayonnait à travers les branches des arbres dénudés de leur feuillage. Les feuilles mortes aux couleurs de l'automne s'amassaient entre les tombes. Karen se tenait debout devant l'une d'elle. La tête basse, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle se recueillait sur la tombe de Keith. A ses côtés, la petite Lily, bien éveillée, jouait sagement dans son landau.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Karen lorsqu'elle déposa un bouquet de fleur au pied de la stèle. Elle inspira profondément puis regarda tendrement sa fille.

* * *

Un croissant de lune éclairait la ville de Tree Hill. Les arbres qui bordaient la rue du Karen's Café avaient été décorés pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

A l'intérieur du café, Deb était occupée à faire les comptes tandis que Karen terminait d'essuyer le comptoir. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle soupira, un peu mélancolique. Elle s'avança vers la porte, tourna la clé dans la serrure et retourna la pancarte « Fermé ». Elle se retourna et observa son café. Elle avait beau se dire qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, de quitter cette ville, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'elle abandonnait son café, œuvre de toute une vie…

Karen soupira, puis revint vers Deb en détachant son tablier. Deb s'approcha d'elle et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Tu peux être fière de tout ce que tu as fait Karen.

Karen sourit, touchée. Elles se prirent dans les bras.

— Tu vas terriblement nous manquer.

— Vous aussi…

— Promets-moi de donner de tes nouvelles régulièrement et de nous envoyer des photos de la petite !

Karen acquiesça. Elle regarda une dernière fois son café puis éteignit la lumière.

De la rue, on pouvait voir une pancarte « Vendu » accrochée sur l'une des vitres du café.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient agréablement dans la chambre de Karen.

Karen terminait ses valises quand Lucas frappa à la porte.

— Tu es prête ?

— Presque.

Lucas s'assit sur le lit et invita sa mère à se poser deux minutes à ses côtés.

— Un jour tu m'as dit qu'importe l'endroit où j'irais ou la personne que je deviendrais, j'emporterais toujours le souvenir de cette ville. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul et unique Tree Hill : c'est l'endroit d'où l'on vient.

Karen regardait son fils, émue. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime Lucas.

— Je t'aime aussi maman. Tu vas me manquer. _Vous_ allez me manquer.

Karen et Lucas se séparèrent. Tous deux avaient les larmes au bord des yeux. Lily gazouilla alors. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et sourirent en la voyant s'amuser tranquillement avec son doudou.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ? Le suivant ne saurait tarder ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

RETROUVAILLES

Il faisait nuit. Le ciel était étoilé. Les lampadaires et illuminations de Noël éclairaient la rue bordée de superbes maisons. Karen se tenait sur le palier de l'une d'elles. Lily était à ses côtés, endormie dans sa poussette. Des valises étaient posées à ses pieds.

Karen regarda tendrement sa fille, inspira profondément, puis se décida enfin à frapper à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Andy. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de la voir ici. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Lily. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Karen.

— Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu je pouvais compter sur toi…

* * *

Andy était dans son salon, un verre de whisky à la main. Il faisait les cent pas. Karen le rejoignit.

— Merci de nous avoir accueillies, déclara-t-elle, peinant à masquer un certain embarras.

— J'allais pas vous mettre dehors ! répliqua Andy sèchement.

Ce qui déstabilisa Karen, vraiment confuse.

— Je te demande pardon…

— Mets-toi à place deux secondes. Il y a peu de temps, on était heureux ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que tu refuses d'avoir un enfant avec moi.

Andy s'approcha d'elle.

— J'étais prêt à t'attendre tu sais. Je pouvais comprendre que tu n'étais pas prête à avoir un autre enfant après tout ce que t'as vécu avec Lucas… Mais en fait, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour te défiler. C'était trop dur d'avouer les sentiments que t'éprouvais pour Keith !?

Karen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

— Moi je vais te le dire. T'as un sacré culot de te pointer ici avec la fille de Keith.

Karen baissa la tête. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes.

— Ça s'est pas passé comme tu le crois…

— Ah bon !? Tu va me dire que c'est pas sa fille peut-être ?

Karen regardait Andy, sincèrement déçue et blessée par ses propos. Elle secoua la tête. Son front se plissa. Son menton tremblota.

— Il n'a même pas su que j'étais enceinte !

Karen ne retint plus ses larmes. Andy se tut. Il compatissait à sa peine, même s'il était en colère. Karen s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Andy lui demanda moins agressivement :

— Qu'est-ce que tu es venue chercher exactement ?

Karen se tourna vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

— Un père de substitution, comme Keith l'a été pour Lucas ?

Karen secoua la tête, profondément déçue.

— Je suis désolée. C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas du venir.

Karen allait pour s'éclipser.

— J'ai l'impression d'être ta roue de secours, lâcha Andy, attristé.

Karen se retourna une nouvelle fois.

— Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi.

— Mais tu tenais plus à Keith, répondit-il. C'est marrant, je l'ai toujours su, mais je devais me voiler la face…

— Je te demande pardon Andy. Je repartirais demain.

Karen quitta le salon, laissant seul Andy. Il soupira, à la fois énervé et bouleversé par ces retrouvailles…

Karen avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre que lui avait prêtée Andy. Assise sur le lit, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que Lily dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte. Karen avait peu dormi, comme en témoignaient ses petits yeux. Le décalage horaire entre Tree Hill et la Nouvelle-Zélande n'arrangeait rien.

Malgré tout, Karen ramassait les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorti de ses valises la veille. Lily s'amusait calmement avec ses jouets dans son landau. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit alors. Karen se retourna. Andy passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

— Je peux entrer ? chuchota-t-il.

Karen haussa les épaules.

— J'ai pas osé frapper, murmura Andy en s'approchant du berceau.

— Elle est réveillée.

Andy posa son regard sur Lily. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je ne t'ai même pas félicitée. Elle est très belle.

— Merci.

— Comme sa maman, rajouta Andy.

Karen regarda Andy, à la fois surprise et paumée, puis retourna à ses bagages.

— Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier soir, déclara Andy. J'étais en colère. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Karen continua ses valises silencieusement.

— Tu n'imagines pas le mal que ça m'a fait de te voir devant ma porte avec l'enfant de Keith… J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit le nôtre…

Andy poussa Karen à lui faire face. Il lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

— Karen, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je l'ai toujours su.

Karen baissa la tête. Les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux.

— Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir offert la chance d'avoir un enfant de toi. Parce que je sais que maintenant c'est trop tard… Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il y aura toujours cet enfant entre nous qui te rappellera Keith en permanence.

Karen l'écoutait attentivement mais n'osait pas le regarder en face.

— Je t'aime Karen. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard.

Karen ferma les yeux.

— Peut-être est-ce trop tôt…

Andy inspira profondément puis continua.

— Je sais que tu as souffert, Karen. Keith comptait beaucoup à tes yeux et puis avec cette grossesse, Dan…

Andy s'interrompit.

— Mais je suis là maintenant. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je suis là pour te soutenir, même si j'avoue que ça ne sera pas toujours facile…

Andy baissa la tête. Il caressa la joue de Karen et essuya de son pouce la larme qui glissait.

— Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi, et pour ta fille…

Karen fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Andy, qui l'embrassa sur les cheveux et la serra très fort contre lui.

— Je t'aime Karen, et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

SOUVENIRS SOUVENIRS

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Lily avait grandi. Elle était devenue une belle adolescente. Andy et Karen s'étaient réconciliés. Ils formaient un couple à nouveau. Ça avait pris du temps. Andy avait été patient. Mais ça en valait la peine. Ils formaient désormais tous les trois une vraie petite famille. Andy considérait Lily comme sa fille, mais il savait qu'elle ne le considérait jamais comme son père. Cette place était déjà prise. Il le savait. Dès qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre, Karen lui avait tout avoué. Ça avait été un choc, difficile à encaisser pour Lily. Mais ensemble ils avaient surmonté ça. Une chose était sure. Keith était son père. Personne ne le remplacerait. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché Andy et Lily de tisser une réelle complicité.

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé, totalement dépourvu de nuages. Seules quelques traces laissées par les avions zébraient le ciel couleur azur.

Dans les rues de Paris, les arbres retrouvaient enfin leur feuilles. Les fleurs bourgeonnaient. Cela sentait bon le printemps. Les rues bordées de grands magasins étaient bondées de monde.

Karen et Lily sortirent d'un grand centre commercial.

— J'adore Paris ! s'exclama Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

Karen tourna les yeux sur tous les sacs qu'elle portait et soupira en secouant la tête, amusée.

— C'est pas raisonnable… Tu vas finir par dévaliser la capitale si tu continues !

Lily haussa les épaules.

— Fais-moi penser à réduire ton argent de poche.

Lily regarda sa mère de travers.

— On a de l'argent, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, surtout ici.

— _Andy_ a de l'argent, rectifia Karen. Et je n'aime pas trop ta façon de penser, Lily.

— Maman…

— Andy est trop bon.

Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu me fais la morale alors que toi aussi tu en profites de son argent !

Karen s'immobilisa soudain. Lily continuait de marcher. Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait toute seule. Elle rejoignit alors sa mère qui s'était arrêtée devant une affiche publicitaire.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Karen se retourna vers Lily.

— _Clothes Over Bros_ organise un défilé à Paris demain soir.

La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

Un yacht parmi d'autres était amarré sur les bords de Seine. Du monde se promenaient sur les quais, profitant de la soirée relativement douce.

Lily pénétra dans le salon vêtue d'une très jolie robe bleu marine assez courte et décolletée.

— Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle à Andy.

Andy qui était occupé à lire le journal dans le canapé se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Lily tourbillonna.

— Ravissante. Mais tu n'es pas trop jeune pour…

Karen apparut à son tour dans une très belle robe de soirée noire.

— Wouah ! s'exclama Andy, ébloui.

Karen sourit.

— On va bientôt y aller. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

Andy soupira.

— Non. Tu sais, moi les défilés… Enfin, c'est des trucs de filles quoi.

Lily sourit en remuant la tête. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Tant pis.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Andy.

— Mais tu sais pas ce que tu loupes. À part des fringues que personne n'a encore jamais vues, il y aura certainement de très belles mannequins aux jambes infiniment longues, la peau dorée par le soleil, le regard envoûtant… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Karen secouait la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Très bien. Mais il n'y a pas plus jolie femme que ta mère, Lily.

Karen sourit, touchée.

— C'est gentil.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

— On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé de te convaincre !

Karen et Andy échangèrent un regard amusé. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Bon, bah, c'est pas le tout, mais le temps presse !

Karen soupira.

— Bon, si le temps presse…

Elle embrassa Andy sur la joue.

— A plus tard.

Karen et Lily s'éclipsèrent.

— Amusez-vous bien. Et dites bonjour à Brooke de ma part !

— On n'y manquera pas !

Andy entendit la porte se refermer. Son regard se posa alors sur une photo de Karen, Lily et lui, prise lors d'une précédente escale, en Irlande. Il sourit.

* * *

Le défilé de _Clothes Over Bros _touchait à sa fin. Brooke s'avança sur le podium accompagnée de quelques unes de ses mannequins sous les applaudissements.

— Merci. Merci.

Elle salua la foule, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle croisa alors parmi les spectateurs le regard de Karen. Surprise mais ravie de la voir ici, elle lui sourit. Karen hocha la tête en l'applaudissant, fière d'elle.

Karen et Lily patientaient près des coulisses pour voir Brooke. Lily observait avec émerveillement tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, quand Brooke apparut.

— Oh, je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant Karen dans ses bras.

Elle sourit en dévisageant Lily.

— Laisse-moi te regarder.

Elle fit tourner Lily.

— Tu es magnifique !

— Dans une robe _Clothes Over Bros _en plus de ça !

Brooke sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On est à Paris depuis quelques semaines.

Brooke acquiesça.

— On a vu hier que _Clothes Over Bros _préparait un défilé de mode, alors on s'est dit que c'était l'occasion de se revoir.

— Vous avez bien fait ! Ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

— Oui, beaucoup. Tu as beaucoup de talent Brooke…

Brooke serra la main de Karen, sincèrement touchée.

— Dis, les vêtements qu'on a vu, ils ne seront pas disponibles en magasin avant un petit moment, non ?

Brooke acquiesça. Lily grimaça, déçue. Brooke échangea un regard complice avec Karen.

— Prends ceux qui te plaisent ! Je te les offre.

— C'est vrai ?

Brooke hocha la tête.

— Oh merci ! T'es géniale !

Lily sauta dans les bras de Brooke et fila dans les coulisses. Brooke la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

— On dirait moi…

Karen sourit.

— C'est une vraie tornade…

— Elle a l'air d'être heureuse.

— J'espère qu'elle l'est. Je fais tout pour en tout cas.

— Et toi ? T'es heureuse ?

Karen acquiesça.

— Oui.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Elle pensait à Keith… Même si elle avait retrouvé goût en l'amour avec Andy, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle l'aimerait toujours.

— Tu le mérites, assura Brooke.

— J'ai quand même un peu honte…

— De quoi ?

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que sans Andy, sans son argent, je n'en serais probablement pas là…

— Dis pas ça. Tu t'es toujours battue. Ce n'est pas une honte de profiter de la vie facile après tout ce que tu as vécu…

Karen sourit.

— C'est Lily qui en profite.

Toutes deux se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant Lily qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant la quantité des vêtements _Clothes Over Bros_.

— Je t'offre une coupe ?

— Avec plaisir.

Un serveur passait au même moment avec un plateau rempli de coupe de champagne. Brooke en saisit deux et en tendit une à Karen.

— A ta réussite ! lança-t-elle.

— Et au bonheur !

Karen et Brooke trinquèrent puis burent chacune une gorgée, ravies de se retrouver.

* * *

Il se faisait tard. Le ciel était étoilé au dessus de Paris. Karen et Lily montèrent à bord du yacht. A peine arrivée dans le salon, Lily s'affala dans le canapé.

— Je suis crevée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Karen se dévêtit de son châle.

— Tu peux aller te coucher.

Lily soupira. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

— Maman ?

— Oui.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

Karen s'assit auprès d'elle.

— Pourquoi on ne retourne plus à Tree Hill ?

Karen regarda sa fille dans les yeux, puis détourna le regard.

— Je ne sais pas…

— T'as peur de le croiser ?

Karen baissa les yeux.

— Il est tard Lily. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Karen se leva.

— Maman, s'il te plait.

Karen s'immobilisa.

— Ça ne sert à rien de fuir.

— Je ne fuis pas.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus y retourner ?

Karen se tourna vers sa fille, plongea son regard marron dans le sien, puis

baissa la tête. Lily se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

— Maman… Si je te disais que j'avais envie d'aller vivre à Tree Hill, tu dirais oui ?

Karen ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, bouleversée.

* * *

Lily courait après sa mère.

— Hors de question.

— Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, Tree Hill c'est chez nous, non ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y vivre ? C'est là que je suis née, comme toi et papa. C'est là que t'as passé la majeure partie de ta vie et papa aussi !

— La vie qu'on mène à parcourir le monde me convient parfaitement !

— A toi peut-être !

Karen s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa fille. La mère et sa fille se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

— J'ai dit non, Lily. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Karen s'éloigna, laissant seule Lily, qui soupira mais demeurait déterminée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour à Tree Hill

RETOUR A TREE HILL

Le yacht était amarré au port de Tree Hill.

Dans sa cabine, Lily dormait. Les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les rideaux commencèrent à l'éblouir. Elle soupira, pas décidée à se réveiller. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa immédiatement sur une photo de son père posée sur sa table de nuit.

* * *

Andy était sur le pont du bateau. Il lisait le journal quand Lily arriva, tout juste réveillée.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour.

— Tu as bien dormi ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle s'avança et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à elle : le Riverwalk et le Rivercourt de l'autre côté.

— Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

Andy leva la tête de son journal et plissa le front.

— Maman. De vouloir venir vivre à Tree Hill ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est difficile pour elle.

— Je sais.

Lily était pensive.

— Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

Andy se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Lily se retourna vers Andy.

— Tu l'as laissée toute seule en France…

Andy sembla confus.

— C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ?

— Non. Non Lily, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Andy tendit sa main vers Lily qui s'approcha.

— Lily, je comprends tout à fait ton désir de vouloir venir vivre à Tree Hill, et ta mère aussi ! Seulement, elle a besoin de se retrouver seule quelque temps…

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Réfléchir sans doute. Tu sais, revenir à Tree Hill implique beaucoup de choses…

— Mais elle y est déjà revenue depuis ? D'accord il y a longtemps, mais quand même…

— C'est vrai. Mais c'est différent. Là, tu veux y vivre. Ta mère n'est peut-être pas prête.

— Je comprends qu'elle appréhende, mais elle n'a pas que des mauvais souvenirs là-bas, si ? Elle a aussi été heureuse… Avec toi, avec papa…

Andy acquiesça.

— Pourquoi ne pas retenir que le meilleur et faire abstraction du reste ?

— Ce n'est pas si facile, tu t'en doutes bien…

Lily baissa les yeux.

— J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit avec nous…

Andy lui prit la main.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle va nous rejoindre, je te le promets.

Lily sourit. Andy et elle regardèrent Tree Hill.

— Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps…

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, sur la côte bretonne, le ciel était sombre, la mer agitée. Les vagues se fracassaient contre les rochers. L'écume virevoltait dans les airs, entrainée par les fortes rafales de vent.

Dans la chambre d'un hôtel qui surplombait l'océan déchaîné, Karen, assise

sur son lit, feuilletait un album photo. Les photos prises lors de leurs différentes escales un peu partout dans le monde défilaient devant ses yeux.

Elle sourit devant une photo d'Andy et Lily, encore petite, en train de construire un magnifique château de sable sur une plage des Caraïbes. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes. Elle se remémorait Keith… Avait-elle la force de retourner vivre à Tree Hill, où regorgeait tellement de souvenirs ?

* * *

Jamie s'entraînait seul au basket sur le terrain du Rivercourt.

— Je savais que je te trouverais là, lança une voix derrière lui.

Jamie se retourna et découvrit Lily.

— Eh, Lily !

Il s'avança vers elle.

— Je suis content de te voir !

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

— Moi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez en France ?

— On y était.

Lily piqua le ballon à Jamie et le lança.

— Mais j'avais envie de revenir ici !

Le ballon rentra dans le panier, ce qui bluffa Jamie. Lily haussa les sourcils prétentieusement.

— On va dire que c'est un coup de chance, lança Jamie, qui récupéra le ballon.

— Un un-contre-un en 11 points, ça te dit ? Pour te prouver le contraire !

— T'as aucune chance !

— Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu peur ?

Vexé, Jamie prit place devant la raquette.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas appris que le français en France…

Jamie la regarda.

— Tu parles français ? Laisse-moi rire…

— Si je joue aussi bien que je parle français, tu as du souci à te faire…

— Regarde ça et pleure.

Jamie lança le ballon et marqua un panier. Lily récupéra le ballon.

— J'avoue, pas mal.

Elle le lui redonna.

— Voyons voir si t'es capable de recommencer.

Lily et Jamie commencèrent à s'affronter. Jamie marqua plusieurs paniers. Ils s'amusèrent, rigolèrent, se chamaillèrent. Lily ne parvint à marquer aucun panier.

— Allez, plus qu'un panier et la victoire est à moi ! s'exclama Jamie.

— J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Jamie s'apprêtait à marquer le panier de la victoire quand une voix lança :

— Passe Jamie !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et découvrirent Dan. Lily se figea. Dan qui attendait le ballon, comprit qu'il dérangeait.

Lily fixait Dan, bouleversée. Jamie regarda son grand-père puis Lily. Il se sentit confus.

— Je vais te laisser Jamie, murmura Lily.

Lily prit ses affaires et s'éloigna, sous le regard désolé de Jamie.

— Lily, attends !

Dan se figea. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu… Jamie lança à Dan un regard rempli de reproches. Dan baissa la tête. Jamie lui lança le ballon.

— Tiens, t'as qu'à jouer tout seul !

Dan soupira, tandis que Jamie quittait le terrain.

* * *

Lily était assise sur un banc sur le Riverwalk. Elle regardait l'horizon, triste et songeuse.

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Lily se retourna et découvrit debout à côté d'elle Dan. Elle fut à la fois paniquée et ahurie. Elle se leva d'un bond.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ! Je vous interdis de vous approchez de moi !

Dan baissa les yeux.

— Je voulais juste m'excuser…

— Je me fous de vos excuses !

Dan s'apprêtait à parler mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Allez-vous-en !

Dan regardait Lily, attendri.

— Comment va ta mère ?

Lily se mit à rigoler nerveusement.

— Vous vous foutez de moi !? Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?

— Ta mère a toujours beaucoup compté pour moi.

Lily hallucina.

— Dégagez.

— Je suis sincère. J'aime ta mère.

— Non ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, vous ne lui auriez jamais fait ça !

Lily regardait Dan d'un regard noir.

— Je regrette.

— Mais je m'en tape ! Vos remords ne feront pas revenir mon père, et ne changeront rien au mal que vous nous avez fait !

— Si je pouvais changer le passé je le ferais, crois-moi.

Lily ferma les yeux.

— Cassez-vous.

Dan soupira puis acquiesça.

— Ta mère peut être fière de toi…

Lily le regarda, puis Dan s'en alla. Lily retomba sur le banc. Elle ferma les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Plus loin, Dan l'observait. Il ne sentait mal et se rendait compte à quel point il avait fait souffrir des gens innocents…

* * *

Andy pianotait sur son ordinateur portable sur le pont du bateau. Lily arriva et fila dans sa cabine sans rien dire. Andy l'interpella.

— Eh, t'étais passée où ?

— Au Rivercourt. Je suis allée voir Jamie.

Andy acquiesça. Il fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait Lily bizarre. Celle-ci détourna le regard et s'éclipsa dans sa cabine.

Lily s'assit sur son lit et saisit la photo de son père. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle soupira pour ne pas craquer. Malgré tout, une larme glissa. Andy frappa alors à sa porte. Lily s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et remit la photo à sa place.

La porte s'ouvrit.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Andy.

— Oui, mentit Lily. Pourquoi ?

Andy était sceptique.

— Dis, la prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises où tu vas. J'aime pas te savoir seule à te promener dans Tree Hill…

Lily acquiesça. Elle baissa les yeux. Andy s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il se retourna.

— Lily, tu sais que tu peux me parler si quelque chose ne va pas…

Lily acquiesça. Andy la regarda. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle plissa le front. Son menton se mit à trembler.

— J'ai vu Dan, avoua-t-elle.

Andy écarquilla les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

— Ta mère avait raison. On ferait peut-être mieux de partir.

Lily se dégagea.

— Non. Tree Hill c'est chez moi. Il ne me fera pas y renoncer.

Lily saisit la photo de son père. Andy la regarda, inquiet d'une telle détermination.

* * *

Jamie était assis avec des copains sur un banc du Riverwalk quand il remarqua Lily qui marchait seule. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla la rejoindre.

— Salut.

Lily se retourna. Elle lui sourit.

— Salut.

— Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour…

— T'en fait pas.

— Si je m'en fais ! Lily, je sais ce qu'il a fait et je me doute que pour toi, ça doit pas être facile de le croiser…

Lily n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux.

— Je suis vraiment désolé.

Lily releva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de Jamie. Elle saisit sa main et lui demanda :

— Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi ?

— Où ça ?

Lily prit la main de Jamie et l'entraîna avec elle.

* * *

Lily et Jamie se tenaient devant la tombe de Keith. Jamie soutenait Lily, particulièrement émue. Il leva la tête et regarda la tombe de Quentin un peu plus loin. À côté de celle de Keith, l'imposante stèle funéraire de Dan lui faisait de l'ombre…

* * *

Lily marchait sur les pontons, encore toute chamboulée de s'être rendue sur la tombe de son père. Elle rejoignait le bateau, songeuse. Elle découvrit alors sur le pont sa mère. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de la revoir.

— Maman ! Ça y est, tu t'es décidée ! T'es enfin prête à revenir vivre à Tree Hill ?

Karen embrassa sa fille. Andy et elle échangèrent un regard sceptique.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rencontres et révélations

RENCONTRES & REVELATIONS

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Karen, Andy et Lily avaient finalement élu domicile à Tree Hill. Ce soir-là, ils avaient décidé d'aller au restaurant pour fêter les seize ans de Lily. Ce qui rendait Karen un peu nostalgique. Elle avait bien du mal à ne pas penser à Keith…

Karen, Andy et Lily étaient assis autour d'une table. Chacun regardait la carte.

— Je suis contente qu'on soit tous les trois, s'exclama Lily.

Karen sourit. Andy aussi.

— Ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Andy posa sa main sur celle de Karen. Tous deux échangèrent un regard tendre.

Lily se racla la gorge.

— Dites-moi si je vous dérange…

Andy et Karen se tournèrent vers Lily et haussèrent les sourcils.

— Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Moi, je pencherais bien pour le filet de merlu sauce citron !

— Tu veux pas prendre d'apéro ?

— Oh oui ! s'exclama Lily.

Karen regarda sa fille. Elle fronça les sourcils. Andy fit de même.

— Bah quoi ! J'ai bien le droit à une petite goutte, non ? Seize ans ça se fête quand même !

Karen et Andy secouèrent la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Andy interpela une serveuse.

— S'il vous plait !

Karen fronça soudain les sourcils. Elle avait cru reconnaître la personne qui venait de rentrer dans le restaurant.

— Jules ?

Lily se retourna vers l'entrée du restaurant, de même qu'Andy qui reconnut également la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer.

— Jules ! cria Karen plus fort.

La supposée Jules ne se retourna pas. Karen ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes.

— Emily ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Emily se retourna et fit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Karen.

— Tu m'excuses deux minutes, je te rejoins, dit-elle à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il acquiesça. Emily s'approcha de Karen et Andy.

Au même moment, le portable de Lily sonna. Elle le sortit de son sac et regarda l'écran.

— Oups, désolée, faut que je réponde !

Lily se leva et s'éclipsa, passant devant la prénommée Emily tout en s'excusant.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table de Karen et Andy.

— Tiens, Karen !

— Bonsoir, répondit-elle, pas très à l'aise.

Emily observa Andy, qui ne paraissait pas très à l'aise non plus. Elle sourit.

— J'avoue que je suis un peu surprise que tu ne sois pas avec Keith…

Le visage de Karen se décomposa. Andy regarda Karen, désolé.

— J'aurais pourtant juré que vous finiriez ensemble ! Enfin… Tout ne passe pas toujours comme prévu… Je sais de quoi je parle…

Emily fit place au silence, que Karen brisa soudainement.

— Keith est mort…

Emily se figea. Elle regarda Andy et Karen, et comprit dans leur regard que c'était malheureusement vrai. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes.

— Quand ça ? demanda-t-elle, sous le choc. Comment s'est arrivé ?

Karen était au bord des larmes. Elle se leva.

— Excusez-moi.

Karen s'éclipsa, et bouscula Emily au passage. Celle-ci se tourna vers Andy. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

— Dan a tué Keith, annonça Andy.

Emily fut sous le choc.

— Oh mon Dieu… Je savais qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais de là à…

Emily avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Dan est un monstre… Je suis désolée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Karen, qui fonçait vers les toilettes. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Lily, qui était au téléphone à l'extérieur.

— C'est…

— La fille de Keith oui, répondit Andy avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase. Lily.

Emily se tourna vers Andy.

— Karen et lui étaient sur le point de se marier. Il n'a même pas su qu'il allait avoir une fille…

Emily était sincèrement peinée.

— C'est affreux…

Andy acquiesça.

— Je ferais mieux de vous laisser, déclara alors Emily. Je suis vraiment navrée. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, j'aimais beaucoup Keith… Il méritait d'être heureux, d'avoir une famille…

Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Emily. Elle le salua puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et laissa échapper ses larmes.

Karen rejoignit Andy.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Karen acquiesça. Lily revint à ce moment-là.

— Désolée. Je l'ai éteint.

Lily se rassit et remarqua les yeux rouges de sa mère.

— Maman, t'as pleuré ?

Karen baissa la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien.

— C'est en rapport avec la fille qui vient de partir ? C'était qui ?

Andy se racla la gorge.

— Personne Lily.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Une serveuse les interrompit.

— Messieurs dames, avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Karen inspira profondément en acquiesçant.

— Alors…

* * *

Une voiture était stationnée devant la boutique de Brooke. A l'intérieur, Emily guettait l'entrée.

Lily sortit de la cabine d'essayage de _Clos Over Bros_ habillée d'une très jolie robe rose.

— Ouah ! Tu es superbe ! s'exclama Brooke.

— C'est vrai ?

— Ouais ! La couleur, le modèle… Wouah !

Lily sourit.

— Bon, bah je la prends alors !

— Non, je te l'offre !

— Il en est hors de question. J'ai les moyens de payer tu sais ! Andy est plein aux as !

Brooke se mit à rire.

— J'ai l'impression de me voir à ton âge…

Lily sourit. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cabine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, la robe sur le bras. Elle regarda l'étiquette et tendit sa carte de crédit à Brooke.

— J'ai dit que je te l'offrais.

— Brooke !

— Si ta mère n'avait pas vendu son café, je ne serais pas là, alors prend ça comme un cadeau de ma part pour la remercier. Cette robe est faite pour toi !

— Brooke, je peux pas accepter… Si tu offres tes robes à tout le monde, tu vas jamais t'en sortir !

— Tu n'es pas tout le monde. Tu es la fille de Keith et Karen.

Lily baissa les yeux, touchée.

— Et la sœur de Lucas ! rajouta Brooke, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je peux quand même bien te faire des cadeaux !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

— Bon, si ça te fait plaisir.

— Mais oui ! Allez, file !

— Merci. Salut !

— Salut.

Brooke regarda Lily s'en aller, un brin nostalgique.

Au même moment, Emily vit Lily sortir du magasin. Elle décida de la suivre.

* * *

Emily se tenait devant la porte d'une belle maison. Elle inspira profondément, puis frappa. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Lily.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour.

— Est-ce que Karen est là ? J'aimerais lui parler.

— Vous êtes la fille du restaurant ? reconnut Lily. Vous êtes qui exactement ?

Emily hésita à répondre.

— Euh… Je m'appelle Emily. Je suis une amie de ta maman…

Lily hocha la tête.

— Ma mère n'est pas là.

— Tant pis.

Emily tourna le dos à Lily et regagnait sa voiture quand Lily l'interpela.

— Attendez !

Emily se retourna.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir au restaurant ? Ma mère était bouleversée…

— Je suis désolée.

Emily se rapprocha de Lily.

— En fait, j'ai pas été très sympa avec ta mère. J'ignorais pour Keith…

Lily baissa les yeux.

— Je voulais m'excuser. J'aimais beaucoup ton père… Ça m'a fait un sacré choc…

Lily acquiesça.

— Je suis contente qu'il ait laissé une trace de lui sur cette terre… C'était un homme génial. Tu peux être fière de lui.

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Emily aussi.

— Je vais te laisser. Désolée d'avoir dérangé.

Emily regagna sa voiture.

— Emily ! l'interpela Lily.

La jeune femme se retourna.

— Je vous ai menti. Ma mère est là.

Emily rejoignit Lily qui la fit entrer.

* * *

Le ciel était couvert. Les rayons de soleil peinaient à percer les épais nuages… Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber au moment-même où Lily entra dans la boutique de Brooke.

— Enfin une cliente qui va me dévaliser ! ironisa Brooke.

Lily sourit. Elle regarda quelques tenues.

— Ça dépend ! Si tu me les offres toutes comme la dernière fois…

— Rêve pas. Alors, dis-moi, comment a-t-il trouvé la robe ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

— Qui ça ?

— Bah le garçon à qui tu voulais plaire !

Lily secoua la tête. Emily sortit à ce moment-là de la cabine d'essayage, une robe sur le bras. Elle s'approcha du comptoir pour payer.

— Ça vous fait 300 $ s'il vous plait.

Emily lui tendit le chèque.

— Merci.

Reconnaissant Emily, Lily s'approcha d'elle.

— Bonjour.

Emily se retourna.

— Bonjour.

— Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Brooke.

Emily sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

— J'ai failli épouser Keith il y a quinze ans.

Brooke fronça les sourcils tandis que Lily resta bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Vous êtes Jules !? Je vous avais pas reconnu !

— Je m'appelle Emily en fait...

— Oh…

— Vous avez failli épouser mon père ? s'exclama Lily.

Brooke et Emily s'échangèrent un regard confus.

— C'est une longue histoire. J'ai pas trop envie de revenir là-dessus…

Emily s'empara du sac dans lequel Brooke avait ramassé sa robe, puis s'en alla.

Lily la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Brooke. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

— Je croyais qu'il avait toujours aimé maman ?

— C'était compliqué leur histoire… Ils jouaient un peu au chat et à la souris, tu vois !

Lily haussa les sourcils. Brooke sourit, mal à l'aise.

— En fait, quand ta mère a rencontré Andy, Keith était avec Julia… Enfin, Emily. Bref. Ils étaient sur le point de se marier mais…

— Mais quoi ?

Brooke baissa les yeux.

— Julia est partie. C'était un coup monté contre Keith en fait. Dan voulait lui briser le cœur. Il avait engagé Julia pour le faire.

Lily n'en revint pas.

— Et elle a accepté ?

— Je crois qu'elle n'a pas eu trop le choix…

Lily était étonnée de toutes ces révélations.

— Dan était vraiment une ordure…

Brooke acquiesça.

— Quand je pense que maman l'a aimé… J'ai du mal à y croire.

— Il devait pas être comme ça avant…

— En même temps, sans lui, je serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Si papa avait épousé Emily, il n'aurait pas été avec ma mère…

Brooke acquiesça.

— Je vais te dire une chose Lily. Ta mère et Keith, ça crevait les yeux ! La première fois que je les ai rencontrés, je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! Et qu'ils allaient avoir une fille géniale !

Lily sourit, touchée.

* * *

Andy, Karen et Lily avaient délaissé Tree Hill quelques jours pour faire une petite croisière. Ils étaient revenus le matin-même.

Andy était sur le pont du bateau. Il feuilletait le journal, assis confortablement dans un sofa.

— Excusez-moi ! le dérangea un homme d'un certain âge.

Andy se tourna vers lui.

— Andy Hargrove je présume ?

Andy se leva et s'avança vers l'homme qui se tenait sur la passerelle.

— Ça dépend, qui le demande ?

— Royal Scott.

Il tendit sa main pour le saluer. Andy ne la serra pas.

— Le père de…

— Je sais qui vous êtes, le coupa Andy.

— En fait, je voulais voir Karen et…

— Elles ne sont pas là.

Lily sortit alors de sa cabine mais personne ne la vit.

— Maintenant, allez-vous-en, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, déclara Andy.

Andy regagna son fauteuil tandis que Royal Scott resta sur la passerelle.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de voir ma petite-fille !

Andy l'ignora complètement.

— Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous n'êtes même pas son père !

Andy baissa les yeux. Cette phrase lui faisait drôlement mal. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

— Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Royal Scott tourna les talons.

Andy replongea le nez dans son journal. Lily s'avança vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

— Quoi !?

— Pour qui tu te prends ?

Andy haussa les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

— C'est mon grand-père !

Andy la regarda sans rien dire.

— T'as pas le droit de m'interdire de le voir.

Sur ces mots, Lily lui tourna le dos et dévala la passerelle. Elle courra après Royal.

— Attendez !

Royal se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Il l'avait reconnue. Elle ressemblait à son père…

Il y eut un court silence, puis Lily se lança.

— Je suis Lily.

Royal hocha la tête.

— Royal Scott, ton grand-père.

Lily sourit. Royal la regardait droit dans les yeux.

— Ton père a fait du bon boulot… Tu es magnifique, dit-il, ému.

Lily sourit. Royal baissa les yeux.

— Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais fier de lui…

Lily ne répondit rien.

— Excusez Andy, il a tendance à être protecteur…

— Il l'est un peu trop à mon goût ! s'exclama Royal. Il est bien avec toi ?

— Oui, acquiesça Lily. Il est génial. Maman a de la chance de l'avoir… _On_ a de la chance de l'avoir…

Royal sourit.

— Comment va ta mère ? J'aurais bien aimé la voir…

— Elle est partie faire des courses…

— Dommage…

Il soupira.

— J'admire ta mère, tu sais. Elle a toujours été courageuse. Je regrette de ne pas être venu vous voir plus tôt… La culpabilité envers ta mère me rongeait trop…

Royal baissa les yeux. Il inspira profondément puis déclara :

— J'ai toujours épaulé Dan. Je l'ai toujours favorisé par rapport à Keith. Si tu savais combien je regrette… Ton père était un homme bien… Il a rendu ta mère heureuse alors que Dan a été incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités…

Lily était émue d'entendre ça.

— Tu sais, j'ai toujours apprécié ta mère. C'est une femme bien, forte, intègre, qui n'a pas mérité tout ce qui lui est arrivé…

Lily acquiesça, songeuse. Royal sourit.

— Parlons un peu de toi. J'aimerais bien un peu mieux te connaître, t'es d'accord ?

Lily acquiesça.

— Alors, t'es au lycée, non ?

Lily et Royal s'éloignèrent. Du pont du bateau, Andy les observait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en les Scott…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

**Dernier chapitre ! Mais rassurez-vous, y a une suite ;)**

* * *

CONFRONTATION

A leur arrivée à Tree Hill, Lily avait été inscrite à Tree Hill High School.

Ce jour-là, Karen venait la chercher. Elle l'attendait, assise sur un banc devant le lycée, nostalgique. Elle se souvenait de ses années passées à l'intérieur de ces murs. Elle y avait été élève, capitaine des pom-pom-girls, mais aussi la petite amie du populaire basketteur Dan Scott… Un coup de feu résonna soudain dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle revit Keith, leur retrouvailles après ses longs mois d'absence, leurs fiançailles… Ils allaient se marier et, Karen l'apprenait quelques semaines plus tard, également fonder une famille… Jusqu'à ce maudit jour…

— Bonjour Karen, lança alors une voix derrière elle, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Karen balaya les larmes de son pouce et se retourna. Son souffle se coupa quand elle découvrit Dan qui se tenait debout devant elle. Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle se leva aussitôt et allait s'éloigner quand il dit :

— Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler…

— Non tu ne comprends pas ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie Dan ! À tout jamais !

Lily les rejoignit à ce moment-là. Elle regarda sa mère, interloquée.

— File dans la voiture Lily…

La jeune fille hésita à laisser seule sa mère avec celui qui leur avait fait tant de mal…

— T'es sûre…

— Lily, fait ce que je te dis.

Dan regarda Lily rejoindre la voiture, garée sur le parking.

— Elle est très belle.

Karen lui lança un regard glacial.

— Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle Dan ! lança-t-elle. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

Karen s'en allait quand il l'interpela.

— Karen !

Karen se retourna, le regard noir.

— Sache que si je me suis dénoncé il y a quinze ans, c'était avant tout pour elle…

— Tu te fiches de moi ?

— C'est la vérité. Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras à la maternité, quand tu étais encore inconsciente, j'ai compris qu'elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité…

Karen fit les yeux ronds. Elle ignorait que Dan était à l'hôpital quand elle avait mis au monde Lily… Encore moins qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras…

— J'étais là quand elle est née. Je ne ferais pas de mal à ta fille, Karen. C'est aussi ma nièce, se rendit compte Dan.

— T'as bien tué ton propre frère ! rétorqua Karen. Et Lily est sa fille !

— Exactement.

Karen fronça les sourcils, ne le comprenant pas très bien…

— Fiche-nous la paix, Dan. Sort à tout jamais de nos vies !

Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir puis tourna les talons. Dan la regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre Lily qui l'attendait près de la voiture. Il s'en voulait tellement… Mais jamais il ne pourrait faire machine arrière. Non seulement, il avait fichu sa vie en l'air, mais il avait également fichu en l'air celle de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et celle d'une jeune fille innocente qui n'aura jamais la chance de connaître son père… Et tout ça, en appuyant sur cette maudite gâchette…


End file.
